The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to quickly and effectively interact with an individual (through any suitable communications media) presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to the plethora of diverse communication technologies (e.g. Instant Messaging, cellular communications, simple voice sessions, etc.) that exist in the current marketplace.
As new communication platforms (such as session initiation protocol (SIP), for example) become available to the consumer, new protocols need to be developed in order to optimize this emerging technology. For example, where a user is associated with multiple endpoints, it can be anticipated that the level of security available over any one of these endpoints may vary depending upon the endpoints themselves and/or the networks traversed. Accordingly, a communication session established using one endpoint may be more secure than a communication session established with another endpoint. Without this information, however, users of a communication system cannot make educated decisions about the selection of endpoints for establishing a communication session. This deficiency presents an obstacle for any employee, employer, individual, or endpoint that seeks to execute successful, productive, and secure communication sessions.